Field
The described technology generally relates to power converting systems and methods of controlling the power converting systems.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, demand for energy storage devices have increased along with the development of power conditioning systems using renewable energy sources. Accordingly, usage of the power conditioning systems including battery energy storage systems has gradually increased and their capacity has also increased.